


• Monstrum Dominus •

by Blacktissue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: AU, And I'll add more tags when I get there, Based of the concept of Where The Wild Things Are, Confessions, Fantasy (sort of), Flirting, Hot Springs, Hux gets in a car crash, Hux is Confused, Hux is very sassy indeed, Hux nearly gets eaten, King!Kylo, Kylo has the force, Kylo wants to find a use for Hux if u know what I mean, Kylux - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Monsters, Munch munch, OCs (kinda) - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sounds weird as hell but hear me out, Teasing, That wasn't a spoiler, There will be smut in later chapters, This is not innocent, beasts - Freeform, bottom!Hux, crossover (kinda), gentle giants, innuendos, mysterious happenings, oh yeah, slight blood warning, top!Kylo, very experimental, without a doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacktissue/pseuds/Blacktissue
Summary: AU based on the concept off Where The Wild Things Are, written by Maurice Sendak (but you don't have to watch the film or read the book in order to get it, you've just got to really like monsters and Kylux).Beyond the furthest of stretching landscapes, howling seas and trechious monstrosities is a land so far from lands, a place so far from all places.A island, so normal yet not.Armitage Hux was nothing more than a victim of a horrific car accident that should have surely cut his life short, but instead, presented him with something far more incomprehensible...*** Contains smut in later chapters. ***





	• Monstrum Dominus •

**Author's Note:**

> HEAR ME OUT, OKAY. 
> 
> I know, the concept is a little wtaf, but, I've always loved the book and the film for as long as I have existed. 
> 
> And no, you don't actually have to have read the book / watched the film in order to read this fic, so please don't dismiss my odd ideas too soon. 
> 
> Anywhom, the idea of this fic popped into my head and, at the time, I though it was a fantastic idea but now that it's in words on a website riddled with fanfiction I'm not too sure, but I hope you like it (if anyone actually reads this oopsie).
> 
> Yeah so uh there will be smut and I'm pretty good at writing that so there's that to look forward to. 
> 
> And yes, I'm still writing Defiance, I'm on a saucy scene I'm just a little bit milked of ideas. 
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think, just so I know whether I should continue. Even if only one person likes this fic, it's still enough for me to keep going.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

The first frail and crisp leaf of a newborn Autumn twisted in a weeping wind, landing with sweet grace upon the upturned carcass of a car's underside, that spluttered and choked a stinking steam like an old chimney sweep.

It rocked in a dune of sand, evidence of the crash littered around the scene like a jigsaw with scattered pieces. The torn hole through the rusted mesh fence, the black skid marks staining the tarmac of the road previous, flattened grass mown down by heated wheels and patched sand flicked like dirt from a racehorse's hoof.

There were a few remains of the car roof leading down to the beach, lost and crinkled like tin foil.

_Armitage Hux shouldn't be alive._

In fact, he wasn't even sure if he was.

An eye twitched open, eyelashes clinging together and sticky with blood.

He could see. Not well, but it was vision.

Dark. Late evening perhaps? It remained a mystery to Hux, but in his current situation, he admittedly couldn't care in the slightest.

An ominous creek growled from beneath him, the car still swaying sickeningly like a possessed cot.

Hux allowed his eyes to blink into focus, his upside down position giving his brain the much needed blood to focus.

His pupils darted to the side of him. The airbag for the passenger seat filled the most of the car, covering half his side view and as for the sight in front? Well, the windscreen was shattered and chipped beyond recognition, fragments of it scattered across the dashboard, pushed in by a leafy tree.

As the car rocked, Hux raised his head with a creek.

He regretted glancing out of his nearest window.

A drop. A heart stopping, gut twisting deathly drop.

Hux's eyes had blown wide with no regards to his throbbing head ache, waves curling far blow him, hungry.

In a burst of instinct, the copper-head scrambled for his belt, never once ripping his eyes off the dire cliff edge.

The rocking forced grains of sand to tinkle over the cliff edge, slipping gracefully into the water. The sliding sand shifted Hux's car closer to the edge.

If he did not leave now, he would never leave again.

But it wasn't like Hux had much of a choice. His fate was balanced between: busting open his crinkled, disfigured door with some kind of brute strength from the Gods above or, accepting the seemingly more inevitable.

Hux had not been born to give up, he knew that.

If he'd not been so frenzied, the man would've given himself credit for lifting him aching, throbbing knees to his core, twisting in his seat, biting his lip and holding his breath as he braced his legs to shoot forth like a double-barreled shotgun.

He knew he'd fall, but at least if the door had managed to open, maybe _\- just maybe_ \- he could swim or fall out of the gap, and possibly paddle back to shore with his bruised and bloody limbs.

 _Maybe_.

Hux counted his blessings, whatever he had left, and kicked.

He'd been on a rollercoaster. Only once, but enough to know the feeling. The feeling of your body falling far faster than your stomach, fizzing with butterflies, churning in discomfort.

Then quiet.

Then calm.

Then dark.

 

* * *

 

 

There was something gritty beneath his nails.

That was the first thing he'd noticed. Grit. Grinding against his tender skin of unexposed fingertip.

And now that Hux had thought about it, his face too lay on one cheek in an oddly familiar soft grain.

Liquid tickled his toes and upper legs, branching upwards to his knees. It was cold, and it swayed like a wave.

Like a _wave_.

At one point, Hux had tried to open an eye. He felt like he'd succeeded, but only saw dark. Perhaps he was dead.

A chilly breezed lingered over him, drying little patches of his wet clothing that clung to his body like a second skin.

He blinked slowly, but it was certainly a blink nonetheless.

Within the next shove of air, Hux caught a waft of what smelt like a camp sight. Well, not a camp sight. A campfire. Or just a fire? Hux's head span at one hundred miles per hour.

He couldn't be alive. There was no way that his physical body had managed to...

A sudden splutter erupted from heaving lungs, as Hux's body jolted at the force of it.

He was _alive_.

He was _fucking alive._

He shook furiously. Confused, cold, hurt, shocked.

Steadily, he blinked again, his eyes beginning to focus a touch more than previously.

He spotted - just about - a dancing amber glow of a not-too-distant fire. It was beautiful, a kiss against the cold Prussian blue that engulfed him.

Hux hadn't moved his body an inch since he'd awoken, only his eyes. He didn't know how prepared he was to change that decision either.

Cautiously, he pulled his arms inward a little, figuring that it was certainly more sand under his frame.

That hadn't hurt too dramatically.

Hux tilted his head just as slowly, pushing himself up on his elbows to lie flat on his stomach.

Once again, nothing too dramatic.

He paused, allowing himself to breath for a second before beginning to tuck his legs, attempting a kneeling position.

Ah. That hurt.

Wincing, Hux bite his inner cheek. His hip creaked in disagreement of his movement.

The left side. Yes, that was it. He still had his right side. He could still investigate the fire.

Using his arms, Hux shoved himself up the sand with a groan, feeling the water slide off his legs heavily and retreat back.

Now he would try again.

Hux repeated his actions, only he bought his right leg in alone, leaving his left outstretched.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three._

Hux made a dart to a standing position.

His head screamed in pain, pounding like a drum, his hip - _good lord, his hip_ \- fired shots of pain at him for all he was worth.

But he was stood. Swaying on one leg as the other was awkwardly twisted painfully outwards, but he was stood.

  
The first step hurt the greatest, as for the most part, he wasn't even stepping; Hux had shifted in a weak limp, his left leg doing nothing more than dragging numbly behind like a rope.

After the second step, the pain didn't go away, but Hux knew what to expect.

As he loomed closer to the fire, his body feeling almost twice as heavy from his dripping wet shirt and jeans, a low, loud and clear voice made itself audible.

Hux couldn't yet distinguish words as his foot hit a patch of dirt and grass as opposed to the unreliable sand that served no help to his leg.

He wasn't sure to be relieved or not at the sound of voices. Voices meant people. People meant that this place wasn't completely inhospitable. That, Hux could be grateful for.

A sudden silence halted Hux in his tracks momentarily.

A low, grumbling voice sounded, "Someone else is here."

Hux's gut dropped. He stood as absolutely still as he possibly could.

He was not about to get killed now. No way.

The unknown people remained relatively quiet, little whispers rotating that Hux desperately wished he could hear.

A loud thump shuddered Hux, then another. They were rhythmic, like...

... _Footsteps_.

Huge, heavy and disgraceful footsteps.

Hux stumbled backward, his pained leg giving out as he thumped weakly on his behind.

Without a logical thought, Hux yelped aloud at the sudden, shocking pain cascading from his hip, poisoning his body to writhe in pain.

"Hey, King! I heard something!" Bellowed a booming call, before the thumping grew nearer, louder, more hurried.

Hux's heart screamed to run but his hip simply would not allow him to do so.

His eyes frantically searched for somewhere to hide, an escape route, but whatever he could see was lit by the far light of the fire and dull moon, meaning almost nothing but the outlines of trees were available to his eyes.

Then, Hux could just make out a silhouette. It was huge. Horns poked out if it's head, ragged, long hair twisted from its body, short and stout legs ended by feet almost Hux's size, hooked like talons.

He had to be dead. Hux had to be dead. Was this hell? Maybe this was hell.

"Found it! King, King I found it!"

It lurched closer to Hux, before he could smell the beast, feel the floods of air falling from its slit nostrils and over Hux's beaten body.

It's palm opened like a hand, but it looked far more like a bear's paw with extended fingers, stubby claws nested in matted hair surrounding it.

"L-Leave... L-Leave me alone, you.. you filthy beast!" Hux spat, his dying attempts to scramble backward proving useless against the beast that ( _luckily_ ) grabbed his unhurt leg, dangling Hux inconsiderably by the foot.

A chorus of " _What did you find"_ s and " _Bring it over"_ s fired in his direction as Hux's arms dangled, sore leg cocked outward.

The beast turned around, facing towards his other beast friends.

"It's real small. And skinny. Won't make much of a meal." Responded the monster that held him.

Hux's brow raised, eyes widened.

 _Fantastic_.

Hux was about to get gobbled up by monsters.

He must be dead.

"Meat is meat." Came a voice from behind him.

The beast made it's way over, Hux swaying as it took monstrously large steps.

He hated to admit, but Hux had reached a point of fear and sheer disbelief that he did not struggle or squirm, instead, just hung limply in the monsters grip.

"Where's King? I want to show him what I found."

The beast had finally reached the others. Hux could tell by the glow of the fire that now revealed the mousey brown fur of the beast's belly, and which now warmed his back.

Hux shut his eyes hard, footsteps coming from all directions to peer at him.

"That's a scrawny looking thing." Was one comment, another was:

"Looks a bit like King."

Hux's subconsciously considered that more than he perhaps should have.

_Who was their king?_

"Who cares? Let's eat it."

"Yeah, let's eat it."

A verse of hungry lips smacking, grunting and various other hungry noises polluted Hux's ears, causing him to grit his teeth, clench his fists, furrow his brow and brace himself to be cooked alive, or maybe just worn straight to pieces.

" _Wait_."

They paused.

"What have you all found?"

A voice Hux didn't detest. A voice Hux could listen to. Soft, low, authoritative.

Hux opened his eyes, greeted with the same sight of a furry belly blocking his view.

The beast barged past the others naturally, before dropping Hux without care.

The copper-head hissed in pain at his hip, as he was dropped carelessly onto sticks and dirt.

Hux looked up, firstly seeing the beast that had been holding him not seconds ago, it's ochre eyes piercing back at him.

Then Hux turned his head.

A man. A human being. Not a monster.

He stood tall, at least six foot, his bare chest wide and very well sculpted. Draped over his arms was a well crafted buckskin _something_ , with an open chest, short wide sleeves and a sewn on hood. It looked surprisingly well made and worn in. Comfortable. On his lower half was also buckskin. This item of clothing shaped shorts that almost reached this man's knees. They were tight and looked as if the fur had been stripped from them, and only the actual skin was used. Once again, they fitted well, looked well crafted as they dipped over half his belly button. He was barefoot, his feet dirty and calloused, scattered with little scratches, much like the rest of his body. And moles. Moles were littered on his skin, all over. But they didn't look unflattering. In fact, Hux dared say it looked good.

But this man's face was something else entirely. His entire face seemed... _pointy_. Sharp. Well defined. His jawline shaped his chin, leading up to oversized ears cover in long, thick black hair that brushed his strong shoulders. He had a scar, thick and pink, a blood tinted river flowing down his face and neck. His eyes were a deep brown and doe, but we're not stereotypically sweet. They were stern, finished with thick eyebrows that knit in the middle in a look of judgement. His lips were one-sided and plump, around them very lightly dusted with little facial hair. He wore a crown of entirely gold upon his head. It wasn't flattering nor beautiful. It was dull, plain. But he wore it with admirable confidence.

He was very oddly handsome.

"You. Who are you?" He spoke, watching down at Hux with suspicion.

"I... I don't... I don't know..."

"What, you don't have a name? I can give you one. _Red_. You're _Red_ now." The man mocked.

Hux sneered at him from positioned on the ground. " _Hux_. My name is _Hux_."

The other looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That's not a first name."

"That's _not_ your business."

Hux's comment arose a series of mutters among the beasts that stood a few feet away from them.

The man chuckled, a spiteful kick to his grin.

"Fiery, as expected of course. That's okay. I like someone with a bit of bite."

Hux would've rolled his eyes if it weren't for the knowledge that there was half a dozen monsters almost looming over him. Instead, he maintained his sneer and locked eyes with the man.

  
The other cocked his head. "You're scared of them. Don't be."

"I'm not."

"I can _see_ that you are."

The redhead pursed his lips and looked towards the ground once more.

"Ah, I forgot. I'm Kylo Ren by the way. And just in case you hadn't gathered, I rule this land and whomever steps foot onto it." He stated surely. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Red."

Hux refused.

Kylo huffed an amused laugh.

He raised his hand from his side, only fractionally, before curling his long fingers.

Hux felt a nonexistent hand grab his chin, yanking his head upwards to look at the taller man resentfully. He gasped in shock at the unlikely circumstance, eyes scanning Kylo's.

"You aught to start listening to me if you want to stay alive, _Huxy_. We don't want to get in any sort of trouble now, do we?"

Hux felt the man's supernatural grip around his chin loosen, sipping smoothly around his neck and caressing his nape only once. Hux's hair stood high at the contact(?) his mind fogging with questions, doubts, dangers. Confusion.

He was very, very confused.

"Stand."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It appears I have dislocated my hip."

Kylo paused thoughtfully, folding his arms across his chest.

"The left side, correct?"

Hux gave a single nod.

"I'll get one of these guys to shove it back into place. Dennus? Will you do the honors?"

One of the beasts nodded with a, "Yes, King."

"They've got _names_?"

Kylo shot a dangerous stare. "And feelings."

Hux furrowed his brow.

He really hoped he was dead.

 

* * *

 

  
Hux had found himself laying down across the hairy beast in question, his face turned up to scan nervously over the monster's.

The other beasts were sat around the large fire, talking, laughing, sleeping all curled up in a pile. They seemed quite peaceful in that moment, as if they hadn't just tried to eat him.

Trees swallowed his view into the sky, but it had began to lighten, a sweet sun threatening to peek it's head over the hills.

Hux was in a sweat, a large paw groping at his sore leg.

As much as he wanted too, Hux didn't dare squirm. The last thing he wanted was to be crunched up by this hideous thing.

"Don't worry," The beast cooed, it's voice lower and more tender than he had previously heard. "I'm gonna make this as easy as possible."

Hux's chest heaved, his eyes meeting the beast's. They were soft, half-lidded. The large creature grinned in reassurance.

Hux allowed himself to settle a little more, taking a deep breath through his nose, exhaling with his mouth.

"This is gonna hurt a bit, okay?"

Then, without further warning, the beast's grip tightened, shoving Hux's leg upward with a sickly crack.

Against his efforts, Hux sobbed aloud, biting down on his lip to cushion the sound as much as he could. His body shook, pain driven. But, admittedly, his leg began to feel immediately more comfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should have given you a little more warning. Or maybe a stick to bite. I'm very sorry little sir." The monster's voice seemed very genuinely apologetic.

A few of the beasts shifted over in curiosity, heads tilted to get a better view.

"No, it's okay. Thank you." Hux assured, propping himself up upwards on his elbows against the beast's leg.

"I'm Dennus, by the way. I'm uh, sorry for trying to eat you." The large creature held his hefty paw out to shake.

Hux glanced at it, head cocked, before he wrapped his hand around a claw and shook it formally.

"I'm... I'm Hux." He coughed out.

"It's a pleasure."

Hux hadn't really noticed, but another monster had come and shifted next to Dennus. It was a little smaller and had long, twisted horns like a ram, and a longer muzzle than the others. It's eyes were smaller than Dennus', but the same colour.

It too, gave a gentle smile.

"You don't need to fear us, little sir. We are all truly sorry for our behavior. We just... Got a little scared."

The second beast paused for a moment to glance at Dennus, before continuing.

"You see, our King. He's got... He's got powers. And you look a lot like him. You don't happen to, you know, have powers too?" It asked shyly, much out of character for such a large thing.

"Uh, no. No, I don't believe so." Hux reassured quietly, still very cautious.

"Oh. Oh, that's good. You're just normal, like us."

Yes, _normal_. Normal was not the word he would use for these creatures.

"What powers does your King have, if I may ask?" Hux questioned softly, eyes flicking between the two beasts.

"He can... He can lift things without touching them. Things even we can't lift. He can grab things, move the wind, destroy things in seconds, touch things without even touching them."

"Yes... Yes he did that to me." The redhead confirmed.

"He must really like you," Dennus spoke, nodding his head as he did so.

"Mhm. Yeah, it's not usual for the King to be so..."

The beasts exchanged a look.

"... So accepting of a stranger's presence. Although, we've never had someone of the same species as him here." The other beast finished.

"But he must really like you."

"That can't surely be a bad thing." Hux responded, seeking reassurance.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's gotta be good. Gotta be, right?" Dennus looked to the other beast.

"Yeah... Surely."

Hux watched up at them. "Where is he now?"

"He's washing. But, he did request that you make your way over once Dennus has fixed you up. He's in the hot springs. I can take you there." The other beast replied.

Hux nodded, "Thank you, that would be greatly appreciated."

Without warning, the beast, reached down and grabbed the back of Hux's collar. The redhead made a quick noise of shock before being lifted above the creatures head and placed on his furry shoulders.

Hux had not expected that.

"I'd hold my horns if I were you. Just in case. My name's Steps by the way. I'm pals with Dennus. He's a good guy, he just snores _really_ loud."

"Ah. I see. I'm Hux."

The beast waved at Dennus as he began to make his way through the woods. The ride certainly wasn't smooth, but Hux appreciated it.

"I know. King had told me."

 

* * *

 

  
Besides the rumbling thumps, the beasts didn't move ungracefully. They were slow in step yet quick in pace, long strides engulfing the ground, passing trees and mud mounds and moles holes peeking from the short, grazed grass and foreign prints of swift paws in the muddy tracks that these tender beasts had made.

The land they walked was beautiful, assorted landscapes from towering snow tipped mountains to vined swapland with buzzing insects that parted a pathway for Steps and himself upon his shoulders.

The air was always clean, fresh, untouched by the harsh pollution of urban living.

Hux was in an odd mindset. The sun was beginning to rise slowly, casting golden rays through the swaying trees, pollen carried in the wind.

He hadn't been here long, no more than ten or so hours. On top of that, he had no idea for how long he had been previously washed up on the beach. He didn't know how he got here, where he was, how to get back. He didn't know why he trusted these beasts, why he adored the land they walked.

He was aching, cut, bruised, tired, sore, hungry, thirsty, confused.

But never in his life had he felt more alive.

Never had be truly appreciated the air in his lungs.

The beast breathed steadily as it walked, rhythmic with its steps, before it spoke, "We're here. Just over that rock. Can you go from here?"

Hux considered the monster's words. His hip still throbbed like a bitch, and his head span, but he could certainly try.

"Yes, I think I am able to. Thank you ever so much, Steps."

The beast raised it's hand behind it's head and gently plucked Hux from it's shoulders, slowly lowering him to the ground.

"It was a pleasure, little sir. If you should need me, I'm little more than a call away." It responded kindly, smiling down at Hux, before turning on it's heel.

"I'm very grateful." The redhead called, before he too, turned on his heel and headed for the rocks in question.

Walking wasn't painless, but it was considerably more comfortable as he clambered over, steam from the hot spring already warming the skin of his face.

"Hey."

Hux's eyes located the king as he loomed ever closer to the warm water.

"You need me?" Hux responded flatly.

The other man laughed. "Yes. I do." His eyes scanned the redhead's body from head to two, as he was standing beside the spring at the opposite end to the King.

The spring was relatively small, no bigger than three paddling pools, Hux would have thought.  
  
The King was clearly stripped of his clothing as it sat in a pile by Hux's feet. He torso was exposed, the rest of him swallowed by the warm water, hidden in steam. The scar across his face trailed down his shoulder, submerged in water before Hux could see where it stopped.

"Strip." The man commanded.

"At least buy me a drink first." Hux said, sarcasm poisoning his words.

The King huffed, not really understanding the words, but certainly the sarcasm. "You need to clean yourself. You'll get an infection from those cuts."

"Am I graced with privacy, my good lord? It's just, don't usually bathe with other men on a regular basis."

"Funny, that's not the impression I'm getting." Spat the splayed out man with his head cocked.

Hux coughed a disbelieving laugh. _How rude_.

"Take your clothes off and get in, Red."

The copper-head snuffed, before slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt and peeling the fabric off dry, sticky gashes. He hissed quietly at the scabs tugging away from his body, catching on his shirt.

Hux slipped his arms out, the shirt refusing the fall to the floor, clinging to a nasty slit across his back.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just turn around."

Hux sighed and, with a roll of his eyes, turned.

The Lord's eyes scanned the span of the other's back. "Looks big."

"Thanks, I do squats."

"No, not-" The King sighed audibly. "Just hold still."

Hux felt something slowly tugging at the fabric, peeling it downward slowly, a soft tingling following the action and the quiet run of fresh blood down his back. Not a lot, only a couple of dribbles.

"There."

"It's off already?" Hux turned to look at the Lord, still in his previously place, one hand raised as he discarded the shirt into the warm water. "I barely felt it."

"You're welcome." Kylo mocked.

"Hold on, wait."

"Waiting."

"If you're just going to toss my clothes into the water, why are you making me change?" Hux rightfully questioned.

"I need to see how hurt you are. See the extent of your bruises, try to figure out what happened, how to fix it." The man stated matter-of-factly.

Hux blinked, looking to his left then back to the other man. He rolled his eyes.

" _Fine_. Fine," With a little too much hast, Hux's fingers tugged down the zip of his jeans, before shrugging them off to bunch at his ankles, reaching down to peel them off his feet along with his one sock that had managed to cling on for dear life.

He stood in his boxer shorts, arms folded over his body, gripping the opposite arm. "Happy?"

The King shrugged. "You're badly bruised."

Hux scanned down his own body. "Yeah, no shit."

Before a second after his sentence, he felt a vice like grip around his wrist, tugging it away from his body.

"I think if you want to stay alive, you're going to have to start treating me with a little more respect. I suppose you have already forgotten my name."

Hux hissed at the tight grasp. "No, you're called _Kylo Ren_ , am I right?"

The King let go and huffed. "You may refer to me as Lord Ren, King, or your majesty."

Hux frowned. "Sure, _Lord Ren_."

Ren shot a poisonous look.

"Stop standing there and get in. Bring your jeans with you."

Reluctantly, Hux complied, grabbing one trouser leg and dragging it behind him as he walked towards the spring.

He dipped his toe in hesitantly. It was certainly as warm as he'd expected.

Steadily, he clambered in. Instantly, the steaming water erected the hair all over his body, making it stand on its ends. Hux shivered, sinking downward until his body had submerged up to his shoulders.

His cuts stang like wasps. Brutally sore and throbbing all over his body, even the little ones. Hux knew he'd get used to the feeling sooner or later.

When in the spring, Ren didn't seem so far away as he did when standing. Hux estimated that if he'd stretched his legs out far enough, his toes could probably brush the other man's knees.

  
"How did you get here?" Came a voice, snapping Hux from his train of thoughts.

Hux glanced at Ren, before looking away again.

"I really don't know."

"You must know _something_."  
Ren sighed, clearly becoming impatient.

"I was in a car accident. I rolled of a small cliff edge into water. I don't know how I got here, or how long I was lying on shore. Or if I'm even alive." He explained, deciding to cut short of too many details.

The other man barked a laugh. "You're alive, I can tell you that much. But there's no land in sight wherever you stand on this island." His voice masked a suspicious hinder to his demeanor, as if in doubt of what Hux was saying. "I've every right to assume you're bluffing. Perhaps you're a spy."

Hux cocked his head. "That's very likely. I know many professional spies that dislocate their hips and get beaten to shit on the way to their next mission. Very likely indeed, my Lord."

Ren's lips turned upwards to grin amusedly. "My, don't you have quite the mouth on you."

Hux scoffed. "I have every right to be as I am. You called your big hairy friends to eat me."

"I called them away, if I remember rightly. Surely that deserves a little respect."

"I will only give what I receive, my Lord."

"Funny. Didn't take you as a giver."

"Oh, I'm not."

Ren locked eyes with Hux, a smirk ever present in his face.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ren." Hux spat evilly.

" _Lord_ Ren." Corrected the man himself.

Hux simply shook his head, and chose not to acknowledge with raging buffoon before him.

He brushed his thumb over an open cut on his upper leg, sweeping away some dirt that had clung to the clear fluid that had coated the wound. It stung, but not hideously.

His back however was a different story. The pain of the gaping slash didn't ease with the warm water. Not even fractionally.

A stirring before him caught his attention. Ren stood, water just about covering where his legs met his hips. Hux instantly looked away.

Although nothing could be seen, Hux felt he had seen more than enough.

"I'll leave you now. Have a little time by yourself. I'll send someone to collect you a little bit later. Until then, stay in the general area and don't get lost." He spoke, raising himself from the water and throwing on his hide clothing without drying with anything.

"I'm not a child, I'm sure I'm perfectly okay."

"Whatever. I'm going to go off and think about what I could use your for, until you perhaps die from a nasty infection from those cuts, or Dennus gets irritated with you and crunches your bones like stomping on a snowdrop." The lord clapped his hands once for dramatic effect, as if imitating the noise of crushing bones.

"Aren't you a charmer."

"But," Ren continued, "I'm sure I'll have no problem finding a use for someone like you."

With that, Ren turned on his heel, making his steady way back the way the redhead had come.

Hux didn't know what to think.

_Someone like you._

What on earth could he mean by that?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DID YOU THINK??? 
> 
> The idea kind of could maybe work, right? 
> 
> Also I love the beasts. So much. They're so gentle. AAAAAA. I want a Dennus and a Steps. 
> 
> I highly recommend watching the film if you haven't already. It'll help put things into context, too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
